


(insert sex pun here)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, OCs - Freeform, Other, Swapfell, Underfell, im gonna tag chapters individually but yeah basically i made another kinktober list, its...... mostly papcest, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kinktober 2019 from a list i made myselfchapters are individually tagged(i gave up bc i got bored, rip. smut is hard and idk how i did it 2 years ago)





	1. UF papyrus/US papyrus [phone sex]

**Author's Note:**

> i told myself i wouldnt do this and yet. here i am.
> 
> title for this chapter: Talk Dirty to Me

He had just walked into his hotel room when he’d got a call.

Fell shut the door behind himself, ensuring it was locked fully, before he continued into the room, pulling his phone from his pocket. Unsurprisingly, it was Stretch at the other end, voice holding the slightest hint of a drunken slur as he called out a greeting.

“You’re drunk,” he stated. 

Stretch huffed. “I’m drinking, but I’m not drunk. Not yet, anyways.” The other sighed. “Before you ask, yes, I’m home and yes, the doors are all locked.”

Fell rolled his eyes despite knowing the action would be lost on the other. Even so, he hoped his annoyance bled through his voice. “I wasn’t planning on asking that.”

“Sure you weren’t, worrywart.” The other snickered, but it trailed off into a sigh. “Are you there yet?”

“Just arrived,” he said, looking at the small suitcase that stood against the wall, brought up by the hotel staff. He would only be there for a few days, long enough to discuss the current times and funding from his superiors, before he would drive back.

Stretch sighed once more. “Miss you,” he said.

Fell held back a small smile, though there was no one around to witness it. “I’ve only been gone for two days,” he replied, but his tone was fond.

“Oh yeah, my bad, I forgot it was illegal to have feelings.”

He laughed at that, just for a moment, and in his mind he could see the other puffing up slightly, proud, the slightest hint of orange appearing over his cheekbones before it was gone. 

“How’s Fang?” He asked as he walked across the room, using the back of his hand to push the curtain to the side. His room was about halfway up the building, providing a decent enough view of the few surrounding buildings in the area, the suburbs sputtering out before they started to bleed into the larger city.

Stretch snorted. “The bastard’s fine. He coughed up a hairball on the floor earlier and looked me dead in the eye as I cleaned it up, so I’m pretty sure it was on purpose.”

“I hardly think he has enough higher thought to be able to vomit purely to spite you.”

“You didn’t see the look in his eyes, love. It was smug. He knew exactly what he was doing.”

“I’m sure he did.” 

There was a moment’s pause. “So, what are you wearing?”

Fell pulled back from the window, letting the curtain fall back in place. “Really?”

Stretch snorted. “Okay, I lied earlier. I may be a little bit drunk.”

Fell shook his head with a sigh. “I’ll be back in a few days.”

“And yet I am slightly drunk and maybe a bit horny now. Funny how that works.”

A warm prickle moved over his bones, not quite interested yet but on its way there. He moved over to the bed, kicking off his shoes as he went. For now, he would play along, see where it went. “I had a meeting earlier,” he said, letting the other fill in the blanks.

Stretch hummed. The sound was warm and obvious, even over the phone. “You always do look nice in a suit.”

There was a shuffle on the other end, like moving clothes and hands. Stretch must be more drunk than he had admitted. “Are you really touching yourself right now?”

A hum. “Why? Want a pic?”

He held back the ‘maybe’ that was waiting in his mouth, sitting on the bed. The mattress let out a few, low creaks as it adjusted to his weight. The prickle that had been sitting there, more as a thought, became more solid, a slight warmth over his bones. If he wanted to he could trample it down and move past it, but… The thought of Stretch on the other end of the line, of bringing the other to a peak with just his voice. It was a concept that made magic pool in his mouth, desire starting to rise.

“Maybe later,” he settled on saying.

Stretch let out a shaky breath. Over the line Fell could just barely hear the porous scrape of bone. He knew what the other liked, how he would work himself up, fingers playing at his own ribcage. They’d dip between his lowest ribs before working their way back to his spine, thumbing at the cartilage there.

When the other spoke again his voice was thick and heavy. “I wish you were here,” he muttered, the words ending with a soft intake of breath.

“Because you miss me, or because you want to fuck me?”

Stretch laughed. “It can’t be both?”

He fought down a smile, half-closing his sockets as he listened to the soft noises, letting his own hand drift towards his pelvis, resting just above the zipper of his slacks. He would ask for a photo later.

For now, this was enough.


	2. KH SF Papyrus/Lotus [striptease]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so lotus is my good friend kit's OC??? kinda? idk, basically he's great and i love him. check him out!! 
> 
> [info on lotus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540559/chapters/33596667)
> 
> [other smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605610/chapters/48924470) with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: For Fuck's Sake This is the Second Day in a Row That There's Not Actual Sex Written This Whole Smut Thing is Bullshit

Being able to choose his clients was his favorite part of owning his own contract. Lotus enjoyed what he did, enjoyed helping those who needed his services, but the option to choose, to determine his own ‘workload’ and schedule… it was something he relished in.

Three sharp knocks came at the door to his apartment. Lotus looked up from his vanity, just barely able to see the door from where he was sitting. 

“It’s open,” he called. A few seconds later the door opened and shut, giving only a small glimpse of a suit and bone before it was gone. He looked back into the mirror, adding the final few touches to his makeup- something more subtle for tonight, just the barest glimpses of pastel shapes over his cheekbones- before he stood, walking into the other room. Cash glanced over at him as he entered. The barest tilt of his skull was the only thing that gave away his gaze, looking over him appraisingly before giving a larger nod.

“You look good.”

Lotus smiled, looking over the neatly creased suit, edging on the more casual side of formal. “As do you.” He reached up, brushing down the front of his dress. “Are you ready to go?”

Cash nodded again and both moved to the door, making their way out of the building. On the street a car was waiting, a human stepping out of the driver’s side to open the door for them. Lotus stepped in, movement in the corner of his eye flashing as Cash slipped the driver a few bills. It was silent for a few moments aside from the shutting of doors and the sound of the car as it pulled away from the sidewalk. Lotus glanced over at the other, taking in the way he gazed out of the window, fingers toying at the edge of one of his cufflinks.

He shifted slightly in his seat, knowing the movement would be enough to grab the other’s attention. “You’ve yet to tell me where you plan on taking me tonight.” He knew enough, that it was likely a business endeavor, that the other needed something nice on his arm- and, well, wasn’t that what he was here for? It wasn’t the first time he’d accompanied the other on one of these excursions, and it likely wouldn’t be the last. Cash enjoyed keeping his life private, and Lotus never bothered to pry.

“Sage’s,” he said, but didn’t bother to continue. Lotus was fine with that, though. It was a high-end bar that sat atop a hotel, one on the other side of the city, one you could only go to if you were rich or had influence, and even then it was a struggle. He had been right in his assumption, then. 

The rest of the drive was quiet, as was stepping out onto the sidewalk, taking the arm that was offered to him with a smile. He kept one hand wrapped around the other’s arm as they walked into the lobby, the floors freshly polished. Cash led him to an elevator and pressed the call, letting him move in first before following after. There was a slot just above the floor selection and Cash pulled out a card from one of his pockets, inserting it quickly before storing it away once more. The elevator started to move, destination fixed on the top floor. Lotus glanced over at the other, noting the lack of any real interaction, the tension in his shoulders.

“Are you alright, darling?”

The other didn’t truly flinch, but the tension in his frame shifted. “Fine.”

Lotus wasn’t expecting much different. He didn’t push, though, just stayed still at the other’s side, though he let the slightest amount of projections move through to the other, stability and peace. Cash glanced down at him but otherwise didn’t respond. 

When the reached the floor he stopped, letting his projections fade, but this time when he went to grab the other’s arm he wasn’t nearly as stiff, guiding the both of them around to the back. There was a large table near the wall, a group of men in suits sitting and discussing something, though they quieted as the two approached. Cash moved his arm and cupped the crest of his hip, leaning down to murmur in his ear. 

“Go wait at the bar. I’ll get you once we’re finished.”

Lotus smiled. “On your tab, I suppose?”

It would take another skeleton to notice the slight twist of expression that crossed his face, there and gone. As it was, the annoyance was lost on those at the table as Cash gave a tight smile in return. “Of course.”

Lotus leaned into him, sockets slightly lidded. “Thank you, dear.”

The hand on his hip gave a gentle squeeze before it released him, the slightest warning against spending. He fought down a laugh as he moved away from the table, sitting on a stool at the end of the bar, tilted just enough that he could see his ‘date’ from the corner of his sockets.

He wasn’t planning on drinking too much, but he did order a mimosa when the bartender came up to him, making light conversation as he sipped at it slowly. 

It was about an hour and one drink later that he saw those at the table stand, shaking hands and exchanging cards, and finally Cash walked towards him, a hand resting on the small of his back. “Ready?”

Lotus slid off the stool, brushing down the front of his dress. “Of course.” He looked to the bartender, giving them a smile. “Thank you.”

They gave a small smile in return before he turned, allowing Cash to lead him to the elevator. When they entered and the door shut, Lotus looked over the other, at the stiff posture, clenched jaw, and had to hold back a sigh. He didn’t know what was discussed. He didn’t need to, not really. 

He started projecting peace/calm/strength as they descended. Cash let out a breath like a hiss through his teeth. “Stop.”

Lotus turned them down but didn’t stop, letting the other be annoyed if he wished. They moved quickly through the lobby, out the doors and to the edge of the sidewalk. Cash waved over one of the drivers milling about, giving them the location of Lotus’s apartment before they made their way into the backseat. All the while Lotus kept his projections, barely there. When they reached his building Cash stepped out and held the door open for him. Lotus looked to him as he slid out of the car, hands folded. “Would you care to walk me to my apartment?”

Cash paused, looking at him suspiciously, but gave a curt nod.

He reached in and handed a fold of bills to the driver, signaling them to wait. Lotus took his arm once more, giving a wave to the receptionist as they walked in, riding the elevator up. While they waited for the elevator to reach his floor, Lotus let his thumb drift back and forth over the other’s humerus, starting his projections louder this time. 

Cash huffed. “Why do you keep doing that?”

“Doing what?” A glare made him grin softly. “This is what you’re paying me for, isn’t it?”

The other rolled his eyes, which was likely the largest expression he’d made the whole night. “I’m hiring you to stand beside me and look pretty.”

Lotus laughed. “Can’t I do both?”

Cash didn’t respond, which he considered a victory. They arrived at the door to his home soon enough, and just as Cash was about to leave Lotus asked, “Would you mind coming in for a moment?”

Cash gave him a look, slightly wary. Lotus gave nothing away, only turning to the side to show the back of his dress. “I’m afraid I need help getting out of this. It’s a bit tricky to do on one’s own.”

The other didn’t walk away, which was yet another victory. “How did you get it on in the first place, then?”

Lotus pulled his keys from his inventory, unlocking the door. “Lace came over to help. Unfortunately, though, she’s busy for the rest of the night.”

She wasn’t, but Lotus worked in white lies.

They stepped in, and Lotus walked far enough into the room that Cash would have to shut the door. As the other undid the back of his dress, Lotus glanced over his shoulder. “Would you care to stay a while longer? I’m planning on making some tea.” He projected more, peace / calm / safety / stability.

The hands at his dress paused. Cash huffed. “Clever.”

Lotus gave a small shrug, the movement causing the shoulder of his dress to slide off, only slightly, giving a larger hint of bone. He didn’t miss the way the other’s eye was drawn to it briefly. “It’s up to you, dear. You ‘hired’ me for the next hour or so, and I’ve already been paid.”

The other stiffened, glancing at the clock that rested above the stove. A curse followed shortly after, and oh, wasn’t it surprising that Cash hated wasting money?

There was a brief moment where Lotus could tell he was wrestling with himself, desire to isolate warring with the potential ‘waste’ of funds. Finally he sighed, finishing loosing his dress before moving to the table and sitting down.

“I’m not thirsty.”

“Something else then?”

He shifted, letting more of his dress fall. The base of the zipper rested just above his pelvis, showing the curve of his lower spine. The other’s gaze swept over his spine, down to where the hint of his pelvic crests were. He turned, pretending not to notice how his eye snapped back up to his face.

Cash shrugged and glanced to the side. A slight hint of purple remained on his cheekbones. It was a nice look. “If that’s what you want.”

Oh, it was.

Instead of answering he let the dress fall, stepping out of the pooled cloth before sliding off his shoes, making his way to the chair. He straddled the other’s legs, one knee on the edge of the chair while the other kept his balance. His hands trailed up the jacket of the other’s suit, flat and smoothing over his ribs. He kept up his projections, easy as breathing, now, with the amount of ‘practice’ he’d had, but now he focused more on where his hands were moving, one trailing up to thumb at the cartilage of the other’s neck while his other rested flat on his sternum. Cash let out a shaky breath, and very slowly Lotus felt the tension leaving his body, replaced by something different. Hands came up to hold onto his hipbones, pulling him down further onto the other. Lotus moved his hand further up, resting just at the edge where his neck met his spine, thumbing the small bones there. When he turned his head Cash kissed him, tongue swiping over his own, pressing hard against him, the heat building at his pelvis pressing against something hard in his pants.

The clock in the other room rang the hour, making Lotus pull away and hum. “It seems your time is up.”

He patted his sternum twice. The look of indignation that crossed Cash’s face was nearly enough to make him burst into laughter. The other shifted, pulling a wallet from his pocket and slammed it on the table before standing, taking Lotus with him.

“I’ll pay later,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if ive said it yet but aside from kinda skimming over the things ive written i dont edit them because i have no real standards so! if you see any mistakes please dont tell me because im sensitive and also lazy.


	3. ut papyrus/sf papyrus [tentacles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do i know what im doing? no. do i continue to do it? yes.
> 
> Chapter Title: Let's Get Wiggly!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings for this chapter

“Would you want to try something new?”

Slim perked up at the words, lifting his head from where he’d been laying on Papyrus’s chest. It was one of the few days Papyrus actually was forced to take off, meaning his touch-starved ass was going to get in as much physical contact with his boyfriend as he could before his workaholic ass went back to ‘helping people’ or whatever else he found important.

“Hell yeah.”

Papyrus grinned down at him like he always did when Slim did something he liked. “You don’t even know what it is.”

He shrugged, looking to the side. How was he supposed to let Papyrus know that he trusted him? That he knew the other would never really  _ hurt _ him, never push him too far, that anything the other did would almost certainly be something he enjoyed as well? Papyrus pulled him closer and nuzzled his neck, planting a kiss there.

He always had been able to read him like a book.

“Can you meet me in the room? I have to get something first.”

Slim rolled off the other and onto the floor, giving a mock salute as he made his way to the bedroom. He took off his jacket, laying it over the top of the dresser before sitting on the edge of the bed, drumming his hands on his knees.

Papyrus walked in a few moments later, holding two water bottles. He set them on the dresser and turned to look at Slim with a smile.

“So,” he said, shifting on the bed, “what’s the plan?”

Movement just to the side caught his attention, making him look over. A… tentacle?

He glanced up at Papyrus- the tips of his fingers had slight wisps of magic going over them- before reaching his hand out to touch it. It was smooth, and the moment his fingers made contact it wrapped around them, a gentle pressure. He snorted, looking back at Papyrus.

“What kind of hentai shit have you been watching?”

Papyrus huffed, but the half-smile that was on his face remained. “Is this okay?”

Slim laughed, looking back down at the tentacle. If he focused he could barely feel the buzz of magic against his fingers. “Hell yeah.” After a moment, he added: “And yes, I’ll tell you if I change my mind.”

Papyrus walked over to him, sliding onto the bed and moving to straddle his waist. “Good,” he said.

Papyrus leaned forward and kissed him, just a touch at first, but when Slim formed his tongue he felt the influx of magic that meant the other had as well. A hand pushed against his chest, moving him to lay back. Slim reached his hands up, grabbing the other’s hips, but Papyrus broke the kiss long enough to grab his wrists and pin them above his head, giving him a rakish grin.

Something wrapped around his wrists, not tight but firm, and Papyrus sat up, looking down at Slim with his chest puffed out ever so slightly like it always did whenever he was proud. He tugged on the ‘restraints’ but they didn’t give. Any focus he may have had on his wrists changed the moment he felt something sliding over his spine, making its way up his shirt. He swallowed, a shudder traveling up his body when it wrapped around his spine, curling its way up the bone.

Hands touched his hips, pulling down his jeans, and he lifted his legs to help the other get them off. The moment his pants landed on the floor there was another soft pop of magic- easier to pick out now that he was listening for it- and the tip of a tentacle brushed over the crest of his pelvis. It wasn’t cold, but it was cooler than the quickly gathering heat of his own magic, the difference in temperature a nice contrast.

It made him more aware of the way it swept over his pelvis with almost no friction, the tapered end dipping into the holes of his sacrum. He bucked his hips with a curse when Papyrus reached down, thumbing the very end of his coccyx, trying to push down into the touch. The chase for pleasure was short-lived, though, because as soon as his hips came back down on the bed magic wrapped around both of his femurs, spreading them apart and pinning them to the sheets.

“C’mon, babe, that’s not fair.”

Papyrus grinned, running a single finger over his pubic symphysis, stopping just before the arc of his pelvis before going back in the other direction. A tentacle wrapped around his coccyx, barely there friction. “You don’t seem to mind it very much.” 

He keened and heat rose to his face because he couldn’t really argue with that. Papyrus moved his hand down, swirling his fingers around the cloud of magic that was sitting in his pelvic inlet, painfully oversensitive. 

He needed-

“Papyrus-” he cursed as something traced its way through the holes of his sacrum, weaving in and out and leaving him breathless.

“Yes?” The movements over his pelvis, his spine, and his lower ribs didn’t stop, but it slowed. Even so, it hardly gave any relief.

“Please, I need to- It’s too much.”

God, and it hurt, sharp and overstimulating. Papyrus hummed. “Can you give me both?”

His cock formed, already hard, and the fingers that had been teasing at the magic now ran over his folds. Letting his magic form removed the edge of pain, but it intensified the pleasure that was building, sitting like a knot down low.

One of the tentacles- or a newly formed one? He couldn’t tell at this point- wrapped around his cock, the end of it rubbing into his slit, rocking back and forth. He bucked his hips but went nowhere, stuck just feeling the way that it ran over him, stuck feeling the ridges of bones as Papyrus slowly worked his fingers into him, spreading him out.

The other gave a breathy laugh as he panted under the ministrations. “I always love seeing you like this. You’re always so good for me, aren’t you?”

He clenched his jaw, knowing that if he said anything it would only turn into a whine. A tremor ran over his body, needing to move, needing to do something more to chase down that pleasure that was just out of his reach.

Slim cracked open his sockets, catching a glimpse of Papyrus, face flushed and gaze raking over him with something like hunger, and that was it, his limbs jerking around the tentacles holding him down, writhing against him through the aftershocks. 

When he opened his eyes again Papyrus was looking at him, something almost evil in his smile, but the question was lost on his already-heavy tongue when a tentacle curled over his cunt, the tapered end slowly starting to work its way in.

It was gonna be a long night.


	4. sf papyrus/tf papyrus [public]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Bro, That's Like Super Unsanitary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hopefully youve heard of twist by now but he's one of itsladykit's boys, and im too lazy to actually link anything but just go look at her stuff and shit because i love the shitpost man

Twist was minding his own business during one of their group outings, nursing some cheap beer (mostly because he liked the disgusted look Cash gave him whenever he ordered another) when he caught Slim’s eye. The other looked at him, gave him a half sort of grin with trouble laced behind it, and nodded in the direction of the restroom. Twist shrugged, but couldn’t exactly wipe the smile from his face, drunken or not, as Slim twisted out of his seat and made his way through the cramped bar towards the back.

He quickly downed the rest of his beer, waiting for a moment or so before following after. As he was walking past the stalls, one of them opened, a skeletal hand grabbing his arm before pulling him in. Slim locked the door behind them and looked at Twist with a grin, cheekbones covered in a drunken flush and eyelights hazy. Twist was certain that his own face looked much the same.

“Ya wanna fuck ‘n the bathroom?”

“Why the hell not?” Slim responded before reaching up to the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

It was sloppy, but they were both drunk enough to where he could taste the remaining bits of beer on his tongue, and it was doing the work anyways. Slim’s hand came under his shirt, fingers deftly finding the sensitive cartilage of his ribs, never staying in one area too long. Twist snaked a hand around, grabbing the other’s ass to pull him closer, snorting at the “ah, shit” that was muttered against his teeth.

Slim pulled back when he went to kiss him again, though. “Hey, check this out,” was the only warning he got before Slim jumped up, wrapping his legs around his waist. The shift in weight made him stumble forward, Slim’s back hitting the wall of the stall they were in. 

The groan that left the other’s mouth blurred into a laugh.

Twist huffed. “Bit more of a warnin’ next time, eh?”

“No promises,” he said, pulling him closer again.

The benefit to this position, Twist realized, was the growing heat of the other’s core grinding against his pelvis. He’d be embarrassed at how quickly his magic jumped into a cock if it wasn’t for the appreciative moan Slim gave into his mouth, using his leverage with the wall to grind down harder. He pulled back, ignoring the protest, doing his best to shift the other’s pants down long enough to expose his cunt. It left the jeans bunched awkwardly around his femurs, rather uncomfortable against his chest when he went back in, but hey, beggars can’t be choosy.

Twist wormed his arm between them, working down the front of his jeans to free his cock, adjusting his position to grind against his slit.

It was smooth, Slim’s heat and his own pre making the way slick, but he kept up the grinding, loving the tiny moans and curses that fell from his mouth whenever his length rubbed against his clit. He considered keeping it up until Slim begged for him, but that was a risky game, one that could end up with the other pushing off the wall and getting him on the ground, fucking him there, which was both unsanitary and increased the risk of their being caught. Besides, Twist had had enough of the teasing himself, so pressed his head up against his entrance, slowly working his way in until he was seated fully.

He waited until Slim gave him the go- “Move, for fuck’s sake!”- before he started rocking into the other, tucking his head against his neck to run his tongue over the bones there. He was so focused on the tight heat around his cock, the bones under his tongue, that he didn’t register the sound of the bathroom door opening until a few seconds later, the music outside getting louder before being muffled once more. He froze, lifting his head and looking at the door to their stall. 

Slim opened his mouth as if to speak, but Twist covered it with his hand before the other could give them away. He nodded at the stall door, hoping the other would get the hint. Twist wasn’t sure why he was so surprised when Slim gave him an unamused glare, clenching the muscles of his cunt and arching his back, making him suck in a breath through his teeth. Twist narrowed his sockets, unable to make it totally neutral as Slim licked his hand, trying to make him let go. Twist held still, waited until he heard the flush of the urinal before the door opened and shut again, leaving them alone.

When he moved his hand, the first words out of Slim’s mouth were “Damn, I can’t believe he didn’t wash his hands.”

As Twist started moving again, thumb coming down to the other’s clit, he was laughing.


	5. us papyrus/uf papyrus [bondage]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Quite the Talker for Someone Who's Tied Up

“Why are you tying me up again?”

Fell looked down at him with a half snort, raising a brow. “Because you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself after I asked you to.”

Stretch winked. “Why would I ever want to take my hands off your  _ lovely _ body?”

He was expecting a glare, maybe a bit of a blush at his flirting, but when Fell leaned over him with his eyes half-lidded, eyelights flashing briefly, the magic in his mouth went dry. “Because, if you don’t listen, you won’t get my  _ lovely _ cunt.”

Any words he may have been able to say- sass, maybe, a bit of teasing- died, and he just barely held back a groan in favor of a shudder. Fell caught the movement, though, the corner of his mouth tucking up in a grin. Stretch looked to the side with a huff. Fell had told him to keep his hands above his head and, yeah, he’d said so in the past, but when he wouldn’t listen it would end in a bit rougher of a fuck than usual, but…

Fell finished tying off the knot around his wrists, scarf woven between the bones of his arm. He tugged a few times on it. “This is alright? It’s not too tight?”

If Stretch wanted him to, he knew he could get the other to untie him. And yet… “It’s fine,” he said, ignoring the flash of something smug in the other’s eyes. He couldn’t let that stay there. Fell’s ego was big enough as it was. “Not sure it’s your best work, though. Pretty sure I could worm my way out of this, if I wanted.”

The other only hummed. Part of him was grateful that he didn’t call out his bluff immediately, but Fell straddling over him, bending down to tuck his face into his neck and breathing deep was maybe just a bit worse.

Sharp claws ran over his ribs, the point a potential threat, but the hands remained gentle, scraping over the length and then back. It wasn’t completely arousing on its own but disarming, because no sooner had he relaxed into the touch did one of the hands leave, giving the same, ghosting scratch to the crests of his pelvis. Stretch cursed and involuntarily yanked against the knot, coming up short. Fell chuckled against his neck, breath hot on the bone.

He swallowed. “This isn’t fair.”

“Life’s not fair,” came the reply, murmured vibrations against his collarbone. Even so, there was a pause as he glanced up, checking the ties once again. 

Stretch opened his mouth but shut it with a click as sharp teeth closed around his collarbone, not biting but a pressure. The hand at his pelvis moved, a single finger clicking and catching on each of the holes in his sacrum, making him groan. Fell bit down, a sharp sting, but it faded when he moved back, licking over the barely there bruise that wasn’t even bleeding.

The magic that had been gathering at his pelvis finally solidified, his dick hot against the cool air of the room. Fell pressed his teeth to the center of his sternum in a kiss, hand wrapping around the base of his cock. He groaned as the other pumped him slow, twisting his wrist when he came up to the head to spread his pre, the motion slowly getting smoother.

“Ah-fuck-” his head pressed back into the bed beneath him as a finger rubbed against the slit of the head, only there once before it was gone. He bucked up, trying to get that feeling back, but Fell immediately took his hand off his cock, wrapping around his upper femur and pinning him to the bed. The other had one hand wrapped around his lower spine, the other just against the joint of his hip, both a heavy weight that kept him pinned to the bed even when he tried to move again, purely out of spite this time. On his leg he could feel the slight stickiness of his own magic. The sensation made his face heat up.

“C’mon, give me  _ something!” _

Fell looked up at him, still holding him down and face downright evil. Not for the first time, Stretch became aware of just how strong the other was, pinning him down without much struggle at all. He swallowed, Fell catching the movement and looking more smug because of it.

“I will if you beg nicely.”

Stretch twisted his wrists around in their ties, managing to flip the other off. “Make me.”

The smile on the other’s face, hooded eyes and a predatory gaze, let him know he would be more than happy to do just that.


	6. sf papyrus/portugal (OC) [hate sex]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Seduce the Manlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so portugal, or P, is a friend of mine's OC. he's green and angry and very small and bastard, and i love him.
> 
> more info about P [here](https://sansy-fresh.tumblr.com/search/portugal) (thats the link for his portugal tag so just scroll and go through it because he really is a great boy)
> 
> **WARNINGS:** sexually explicit flirting, it seems kinda dubcon but slim is just being a horny asshole, flirting to get a rise out of someone

The sound of his skull thudding hollowly against the wall processed before the pain did, giving him the brief moment to wish that it had sounded more like the falling coconut noise they used in old cartoons before he was gripping the back of his head, cursing. When Slim looked up, the sharp pain already fading to a dull ache, Portugal was staring back at him, his eyes wide. Slim grinned, watching as the half-shock on the other’s face faded, his eyes narrowing in challenge.

“Shit,” he said, standing fully. The other had to tilt his head up to follow his eyes like the short bastard he was. “When I gave you a free shot I didn’t expect you to hit that hard.”

P smirked, vicious satisfaction in his gaze as he crossed his arms over his chest like he wasn’t just shocked that he actually lashed out. Then again, it was his own fault it hit him like that, expecting the other to just walk past and ignore him when he caught him walking down the street in the bad side of town.

“So,” Slim said, curious to the point where it might one day get him killed, “what are you doing on this side of town?”

P sneered at him. “None a’ yer fuckin’ business.”

About as threatening as a declawed cat. “Looking for someone to fuck? I know a real nice couple of streetwalkers that I’d be happy to introduce you to.”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh?” Slim grinned. “Sure, if you want. I’ll even give you this one free of charge.”

He closed the space between them before P could snark anything back, pressing him against the wall and caging him in place. The magic at the other’s joints started to flare, and he just barely caught the hitch of breath before the other shoved him away. Slim let him, taking quick steps back to keep his balance. 

“I ain’t here to get yer dick wet,” P spat, glaring. 

He grinned back. “You want my pussy instead? I’m game either way.”

“Shut-” P hissed, face aglow. “Shut up! I’m not fuckin’ you!”

Slim tsked. “And that’s a real shame right there. Maybe sometime later? I’ll come over, you can tie me up, tell me what to do. I promise I’ll be real good for ya.”

The other’s face was a vibrant green at this point. He opened his mouth, as if to sputter something, but quickly turned and walked out of the alleyway. They were both Fellverse, and Slim knew the potential threat that was in the glare the other threw over his shoulder, any hint of green that was in his magic now a sickeningly bright red.

He’d never been the smartest, though, and he lit the end of a cig as he walked after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasnt actual sex because if i wrote hate sex i would have to write a whole background here on why they hate each other and im trying to make sure i bother to do daily updates so that wouldnt work out too well for me.


	7. ut sans/uf papyrus [size kink]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: One is Big and One is Small So That is the Size Kink Go to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **chapter tags:** fingering, slow fucking, this is actually very sweet i enjoy tiny pun man and spiky tall guy, slight overstimulation
> 
> this is kinda short but everything ive been writing is short because i am on a tight schedule!!!!!

Fell curled his fingers where they were buried in the other’s cunt, feeling for the rough spot just on the inside of his walls, rubbing slow circles against it. A shudder ran over Sans’s body, hips angling down to press into it further, riding his hand. There was a thin sheen of sweat over his bones, joints flushed, and every movement of his hand made a slick sound, his hand soaked nearly to the wrist in magic.

Sans cleared his throat, drawing his attention, but he kept his hand moving, three fingers pumping slowly, working him open. “I- I think I’m, uh, good, so-” Fell swept his thumb over his clit, relishing the twitch of his hips and the curse that tumbled out of his mouth, cutting off his words.

Fell glanced down, his palm covered in light blue, watching his hand move in and out. He’d been fingering him for a while, now, the walls around his fingers getting looser. He  _ was _ ready, true, Fell could easily push into him, feel the other tighten around him, the way his walls would flutter around his length as he rocked into him-

Oh, it was tempting.

He added his pinky instead, base of his palm grinding against his clit. Sans’s head fell back onto the pillows, a groan that trailed into a chuckle. “Or, yeah, you could- you could do that.”

Fell liked him like this, stumbling over the words he was usually so clever with. “I can do a great many things,” he said.

Sans snorted. “Yeah, you’re a regular jack-of-all-trades.”

He spread his fingers, moved them slightly as he kept up his ministrations, thumb working slow circles, teasing back the hood over his clit. Sans shuddered, words gone. A miracle, in most respects, his mouth shut and fingers fisting in his sheets, but if he pointed it out it would only make him joke more out of spite. Then again, hearing the crack in his words and the struggle to keep the moans out of his voice…

Another choice to make.

He removed his hand slowly, watching the shudder run over the other’s bones. His magic had been formed for a while a steady arousal, and he pumped himself with a hand slicked with Sans’s magic as he shifted forward, pressing his head against his cunt. Fell rocked into him slowly, gentle thrusts until he was fully seated, giving Sans a few moments to adjust.

Apparently it was too long, judging by the annoyed groan that came from his mouth. “Okay, you can move, now. I’m not gonna break.”

He knew, but the slow build was infinitely more satisfying. “You know the more you try to push me, the slower I’ll go out of spite.”

Sans shifted, legs wrapping around his hips, the pseudo-muscles in his cunt tightening around his cock. The sudden pressure made him curse, half-glare fixed on the grin underneath of him. “Damn. That’s a shame. Guess I’ll fall asleep then, if you’re gonna be this boring.”

It was a pathetic attempt at manipulation. He moved regardless, pulling out slow and snapping his hips forward to watch the grin flinch on his face, a moan catching in his throat. Fell raised a brow, looking down at the other and trying not to appear too smug at the flush across his face and down the bones of his neck.

Before Sans could say anything he started moving again, slow at first but picking up pace, elbow propping his body up so he could watch the way the other’s hips tilted down to meet his own with every thrust. Sans looked good like this, he decided, underneath him and clutching onto his back, hips twitching with every firm circle he rubbed into his clit. A shame it had to end.

He moved an arm under his hips, tilting them up to get a better angle, a strangled noise leaving Sans’s mouth. It wasn’t painful, though, coming again as he rolled his hips down, grinding slow and deliberate. He hummed, keeping the motions up, not letting the satisfaction show on his face so Sans wouldn’t hide it, fucking him into the bed and filing every noise away to think about later.

When Sans came he swore loudly, blunt fingers digging into his scapula as he clenched around him. Fell rode him into it, his own pleasure building but not at the edge. 

Sans looked up at him as he came down, eyelights dilated, a soft white at the edges. “You can keep goin’, I can handle it.”

Fell knew he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck im already starting to fall behind in updates, but im still doing my best...... please dont bully me,......,,...,.,


	8. uf papyrus/us papyrus [role switch]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: Fuck If I Know I'm Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: blow jobs, dom us papyrus, sub uf papyrus, even if the roles are switched this.... actually isnt that kinky its just a blowjob basically

“You good?” Stretch asked.

The words, gentle with the slightest rasp in tone from the smoke he was almost constantly inhaling, drew him out of his thoughts. “I’m fine.”

Stretch only stared at him. Fell stared back, standing a few feet away, challenging him to say otherwise. Of course, Stretch never really backed down from a challenge.

“You sure? Because you seem a bit…” he looked to the side, searching for a word. “Tense.”

Fell glared at him. “I suggested this, didn’t I?”

Stretch shrugged, gaze still fixed to the side. He lifted his hands up and paused, as if remembering he took off his hoodie a few minutes prior, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yeah, but this wouldn’t be the first time you’ve done something you don’t want to just to… prove a point or whatever.”

Frustration rose in his chest, for a moment, before he quelled it. The anxiety that had been there from the moment he got on his knees remained, a tight coil in his chest. He ignored it. “I want this,” he said.

Despite the vulnerability, he did. He trusted the other, a trust that he knew wasn’t misplaced, that wouldn’t be taken advantage of. Fell said none of this, of course, gaze fixed solidly somewhere on the ceiling. 

“Okay,” Stretch said. His voice was soft. 

Fell glanced down as the other moved towards him, pausing just in front. Stretch lifted his hand, cupping the side of his face. His fingers were slightly cool. When he pulled him down he went easily, gentle pressure at his teeth when he led him into a kiss. It was slower than his liking, but he let the other lead, tongue slipping into his mouth to move against his own.

It ended too soon, Stretch pulling away. There was a small flush on his face, one that grew darker when he met Fell’s gaze, swallowing. “Can you, uh, get on your knees?”

It was uncertain, nothing like the usual teasing confidence that was so typical with the other. Fell only paused a moment before he did so, the carpet only slightly rough against his knees, padded by his pants. Eye-level with the other’s pelvis he could see the faint glow of magic, already accumulated yet still unformed.

Stretch’s jeans were always loose- too big for him with the other too lazy to bother to buy a pair that actually fit- so it was easy to push them down to expose the off-white bone. He ran his tongue over his pubic symphysis, the raw magic hot against his mouth. It formed fairly quick, a quiet pop, half-hard.

He wrapped his hand around the base, giving it a few slow pumps as it hardened, an experimental lick against the head as a drop of pre started to bead up at the tip. 

Fell opened his mouth, tongue resting against the bottom as he slowly swallowed around the other’s length, bobbing his head until his nasal ridge rested just in front of his abdomen. He could feel the head resting against his throat and held back the unnecessary urge to gag. The cock was heavy against his tongue, his jaw already slightly stiff from him keeping it open, magic padding his teeth to shield from any harm.

Stretch moaned quietly, breath hitching when he swallowed once, experimentally. Aside from that he was still and silent. Fell moved one of his hands from where they were holding onto his hips, finding the other’s hand and placing it on the back of his skull before letting both his hands come down to rest on his legs, gaze flicking up.

Stretch pulled out slow, giving an experimental thrust, and when Fell didn’t resist he did it again. Fell rolled his tongue on the bottom as it slid out of his mouth, the slight ridges of magic rough on his tongue. He had to focus as Stretch fucked his mouth, making sure he kept magic padding his teeth, his throat formed. A strangled noise came out of Stretch’s mouth when he swallowed, his hips thrusting forwards involuntarily, catching the back of his throat. The noise sent heat down his spine, adding to the wash of magic that was already starting to grow heavy at his pelvis.

Stretch shuddered. “Sorry.”

Fell fought the urge to roll his eyes, looking up through hooded sockets, and did it again. This time Stretch moaned and the hand resting on the back of his skull tightened its grip. He gave an experimental thrust, harder than before, and when Fell didn’t resist he picked up the pace, fucking into his mouth. 

“Yeah, t-that’s good,” he said breathily, pace becoming erratic. “I’m close.”

Fell worked his tongue underneath, breaths coming shaky through his nose, letting the other use him. When Stretch gave another warning, a last out, he took him to the hilt, swallowing and running his tongue over as much as he could as magic hit the back of his throat. It almost made him gag but he swallowed anyways, pulling off once he was done with a ragged breath.

Before he could do anything, Stretch was kneeling down next to him, pulling him into a kiss, tongue dipping into his mouth to taste the magic that was still there. When Stretch reached down grinding his palm into his core, he let him happy to give up control and knowing it wasn’t misplaced.


	9. us papyrus/ut sans [overstimulation]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: Essy You Know I Had To End This With a Joke. If You're Reading This Then Fuck You.

The fourth time he came, he was starting to get sick of Sans’s shit. When he’d caught his breath, the vibrations of the toys turned down low once more for another agonizingly slow build, he told the other as such. Sans, being the shit he was, only grinned.

“Says the guy who’s come… what? Three times?”

“Four,” Stretch corrected him, hating how his voice caught when he shifted, the vibrator against his clit a white-hot point of pressure. 

Sans winked at him from between his legs, face the same obnoxious shade of smug it always was when he was proud of himself. “Eh. Guess I’m too lazy to count.”

Stretch wanted to kick him because in what fucking universe was eating someone out for 30 minutes less work than counting to four. Sans must have seen the annoyance in his gaze, though, pressing the small bullet harder against him as he licked a stripe up his slit, wet from his previous orgasms and sensitive to the point of pain. He gasped when the vibrations were raised, tongue circling his entrance as he clenched around nothing.

_ “Fuck,” _ he said, rocking his hips, because even though the sharpness of pain was there the edges were getting fuzzy as the low buzz continues, Sans leaving- surprise surprise- lazy licks over his core. 

It wasn’t enough, though, even when he ground down against the fingers and tongue working against him, brought to his peak by this too many times to reach the other, tears forming in his sockets as the sharpness of overstimulation cut through the pleasure.

“Okay, fuck, alright,” he said, sitting up. He put his hand on Sans’s forehead, pushing him away from his cunt. There was a slight tint of orange to the slick that covered his teeth, and his eyes were squinted in mirth. “You can stop it with that and just fuck me, please.”

“Oh,” he said, moving up, “talk dirty to me.”

He scoffed even though he could feel the magic in his pelvis throb, just needing a bit more to reach the edge. “Don’t act so smug. The vibrator did most of the work.”

“You say that like I’d be upset about doing less work.”

“Just shut up and whip your dick out and fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a friend of mine asked for honeyketchup today bc theyre a whore and dumb and ugly and i feel sorry for them so i wrote it :triumph:

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on my tumblrs where i post Funny Joke and other things:
> 
> [SFW](https://ollie-oxen-free.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [NSFW](https://ollie-orgy-free.tumblr.com/) (18+)


End file.
